dxofandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon X Omega
Dragoon X Omega is a hack of the NES game Dragon Warrior credited to "Sliver X". A very extensive hack, Dragoon X Omega features totally new graphics and music, as well as a totally redone setting (post-apocalyptic science fiction as opposed to fantasy) and storyline. A sequel, Dragoon X Omega II, was also created, this time hacking Final Fantasy for its engine. Plot Storyline Dragoon X Omega takes place on the dark, futuristic world of Shurek. Lord Vin, of Amnethen Keep (The capital of the island nation Amnethen), has become the dominant power on the planet due to his Meta Knights, warriors genetically engineered to have super human physical traits, and infused with psionic abilities. The Meta Knights brutally subjugated most of the other nations on the planet; however, they began to see the error of their ways and revolted. The revolt was crushed and Vin ordered all Meta Knights executed. But just as the final Meta Knight is about to be killed, a massive spaceship appears in low orbit. It is so large that it entirely eclipses the sun over Amnethen, casting the island into perpetual night. Lead by an entity known as the Neverborn, horrible creatures spill out of the ship, threatening to end all life on Amnethen (And perhaps all of Shurek). Duke Argus, Amnethen's most noble warrior, leads a defense, which is horribly crushed. Vin recognizes the danger and orders the final Meta Knight (the heroine) to destroy the Neverborn. To ensure that another revolt will not occur, Vin infuses the heroine with nanomachines that can stop her heart on his order. Vin also performed a "Brain Wash" on the heroine, meaning her psionic powers are gone but will return with time. Setting out into the remains of civilization, the heroine gradually regains her psionic powers. She learns of the "Techno Goddess", Viesti, a mythical figure that provided technology to mankind. Also, Duke Argus is found, convalescing on Phuun Island. The heroine later finds several items that could be used as components for an atomic bomb. By picking up an ID card hidden in the wastes, she tricks a robot into making a bomb for her. This bomb is used to blow a passage in the mountains, granting access to Viesti's temple. On the way, the heroine discovers a scroll, written by an unnamed individual, which states that Viesti, previously thought to be a savior to Shurek, is angry with the world as she cannot bear a child. The heroine travels to the depths of the temple. She confronts and defeats a pregnant Viesti, only to have the Neverborn burst from her stomach. After defeating the Neverborn, the heroine feels tremendous pain, which subsides; She believes it is her immune system attacking and defeating Vin's nanomachines. The heroine returns to Amnethen Keep, where Vin tries to kill her but is thwarted when he realizes that his nanomachines no longer work. Duke Argus then appears to slaughter the Amnethen palace guard and Vin. Glad that the Neverborn has been defeated but worried that the subjugated nations of the world may attack Amnethen in vengeance, Duke Argus, the heroine, and the remaining survivors commandeer the last space craft on Amnethen, fleeing to the Neverborn's starship in the hopes that it can take them to a new world on which they can start new lives. Setting Unlike Dragon Warrior series, Dragoon X Omega takes place in a future age and far away from the earth. The story starts off on Amnethen Keep, world of Shurek. Comparison with Dragon Warrior Dragoon X Omega is a fairly extensive hack, featuring new enemies, spells, and a world map. However, many elements of the game will still be recognizable to Dragon Warrior fans. Duke Argus takes the place of Princess Gwaelin, and the Atomic Bomb which allows access to the final challenge replaces the Rainbow Drop. The world map has changed slightly but still resembles Alefgard. And all weapons, armor, spells, and enemies have the same attributes as an object in Dragon Warrior. One significant difference is that the Scroll, which outlines much of the storyline in both Dragon Warrior and Dragoon X Omega, appears towards the end of Dragoon X Omega, while it is one of the first tasks for a Dragon Warrior player. The overall mood of Dragoon X Omega is much darker than Dragon Warrior (or for that matter most console RPGs) and the graphics and music have been changed to reflect this. Dragoon X Omega also contains some mild language and a small amount of gore. Development Dragoon X An early version of Dragoon X Omega was titled "Dragoon X" which the songs using from Dragon Warrior. Dragoon X was low detailed sprite everything and has early plot instead Nika wants attempt to kill Lord Vin. The prototype version was released 26 December 1998 and Powered by Pure THC. This game can be downloaded on Romhacking.net. Videos Dragon Warrior Hack Dragoon X Omega Gold Edition Let's Play Dragoon X Omega preview The Final Gift Let's Play Dragoon X Omega 1 Lord Vin Diesel Let's Play Dragoon X Omega 2 I Love Save States Let's Play Dragoon X Omega 3 Grinding for Phuun and Profit Let's Play Dragoon X Omega 4 But Thou Must Let's Play Dragoon X Omega 5 Thuggish ruggish Bone Let's Play Dragoon X Omega 6 Atomic Garden Let's Play Dragoon X Omega 7 Alpha Weapon Let's Play Dragoon X Omega Finale External Links * Dragoon X on Romhacking.net * Dragoon X Omega on Romhacking.net References * http://wikigrain.org/?req=Dragoon+X+Omega Category:Games